


Um Dauðann Áslaugar

by sigurfox



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Season 4 Spoilers, Skaldekvad, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: Пришла Ладгерд в КаттегатВальфрейя оружия





	

**Author's Note:**

> Драпа на смерть Аслауг. 
> 
> Стихотворный размер драпы – малахатт (с перекрёстными предложениями)

Ярл Ингстад из Хедебю

                Гонима возмездия

Явился с дружиною

                Желанного жаждою

Лихих дев воительниц

                Вела в вьюгу Ванадис

Пришла Ладгерд в Каттегат

                Вальфрейя оружия

 

Пока младых клёнов

                Быть кровопролитию

Трудов ратных нет дома

                Ручей бирюков течёт

Нет Рагнара отпрысков

                Родной народ падает

Защитников матери

                За зло стародавнее

 

Навстречу пустилась

                С приветствием вышла

Сигрдривы и Сигурда

                Пышно со свитой

Дочь славных Аслауг

                Меч с честью поднесши

Прекрасная кюнна

                Захватчице хмурой

 

Берёзы избытка

                Пшеница снов кузни

Высокий стан строен

                Густая спадает

Лица полумесяцев

                До пояса цвета

Светлы самоцветы

                Листвы конца осени

 

Герой грозный Сигурд

                Известная Брюнхильд

Взял клад огнекрасный

                Валькирия дюжая

Погибель Фафниру

                Огня Гна глубоких

Принесши Ридилем

                Вод коршунов пашен

 

Хоть на легендарну

                Сынов подарила

Родню не похожа

                Сражения кряжей

Аслауг но всё же

                Рагнару немало

Исполнила долг свой

                И саг частью стала

 

Летит лебедь брани

                То сбросила бремя

Впивается в спину

                Осина секиры

В ответ на обиду

                Награду за горечь

Свершила отмщенье

                Лагерты лишенья

 

Богатый прибрежий

                Дух вёльвы свободный

Барс быстрый во фьорде

                Приветствуют боги

В убранстве роскошном

                Брат ветра в чертоги

Стремится в луг лодий

                Асгарда проводит 

**Author's Note:**

> Вьюга Ванадис – битва  
> Вальфрейя оружия – воительница, Лагерта  
> Клёны трудов ратных – воины, сыны Рагнара  
> Ручей бирюков – кровь  
> Берёза избытка – женщина, Аслауг  
> Пшеница снов кузни – волосы  
> Кузня снов – голова  
> Лица полумесяцы – брови  
> Полумесяцев самоцветы – глаза  
> Огня Гна вод коршунов пашен – женщина, Сигрдрива  
> Огонь вод коршунов пашен – золото  
> Вод коршунов пашни – море  
> Вод коршуны – рыбы  
> Сражения кряжи – воины  
> Лебедь брани – стрела  
> Осина секиры – женщина, Лагерта  
> Барс прибрежий – лодья  
> Брат ветра – огонь  
> Луг лодий – море


End file.
